


Når Du Smiler

by XioNin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, a moment but not part of Moments, post-S3, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Wrote this quick one-shot in celebration of our lovely lads winning the E Online poll. Can you believe we did that, the "Google Drive Fandom"?! :)As always, these characters belong to Julie Andem and NRK. I hope they don't mind if I borrow them from time to time.





	

Isak smiles in his sleep sometimes.

Even noticed it the first night he spent in Isak’s room, oh so long ago. They’d been talking, kissing, cuddling, swapping stories about their respective universes. Isak had dropped off, mid-sentence, during a discussion about cardamom buns.

To be fair, it was after midnight at the time, and they’d just raided Linn’s stash of snacks.

Isak had fallen asleep on Even’s arm, his ear on Even’s bicep, and Even had no choice but to watch him. He would have chosen to anyway because the boy was just so… _beautiful._

After an hour or so, Isak began to twitch. An eyebrow, the corner of his mouth. He made little sounds and Even had wondered what sort of dreams Isak was having. And if he were in them.

Now he’s sure he is in some of them, at least. Right now, Isak is curled up against his side, his skin warm, his hair a golden riot against the pillow. And his lips are curved into the tiniest of smiles.

Carefully, Even turns on his side to face him.

Isak’s lashes are long against his pale cheek and Even reaches toward them, tracing one fingertip along the feathery edge without actually touching. He wants to touch him, though.

But it wouldn’t be fair, Isak’s been tired lately. Between school and, well, _them_ , he hasn’t been sleeping much. So, Even withdraws his hand and makes himself content with watching. Listening. Learning.

Isak’s smile widens, and a little sigh of contentment escapes on his next breath.

“What are you smiling about,” Even wonders aloud.

“Even…” comes Isak’s soft reply and Even freezes, ready to chastise himself for waking his boyfriend. But Isak’s breathing is still deep. He’s still asleep.

“Who is Even?”

“Mmmm.” Isak grins, a full-on grin and Even has to fight the urge to kiss him awake. “Boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmm,” Isak moans, shifting a little. “Love him.”

Well, fuck. Even is torn between pulling Isak into his arms, and getting the hell out of the room _before_ he pulls Isak into his arms. He decides to get up and let the boy get some rest.

A hand on his wrist stops him.

“Where are you going?”

Even turns to find a half-awake Isak frowning up at him.

“Nowhere, baby.” Even reclines on the bed again, gathers Isak to his chest and slips a hand up into his hair. Within moments, Isak is asleep. Their breaths even out, falling into sync, and Even chances a look down at Isak’s face.

“I love you too, Isak.”

Isak smiles.


End file.
